A commissioning of a partition image on a computing system often requires that a sequence of steps be executed in a specific order. In conventional system, when any of the steps in the commissioning process fail to execute, for example, due to a failure in the software or hardware executing the commissioning process, the user must manually restart the commissioning process from the beginning of the commissioning process. Restarting the commissioning process from the beginning has numerous drawbacks. For example, restarting results in inefficient use of the computing system's resources because some steps get re-executed numerous times and it is an overhead on the user to perform the same action again and again. In addition, the availability of the partition image on the computing system is unnecessarily delayed due to a complete restart, especially when the commissioning process is restarted more than once. Accordingly, the handling of the commissioning of partition images on conventional computing systems is less than optimal.